


(AntiHero) Hide and Sneak

by EsculentEvil



Series: (AntiHero) Glitched Tails [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Follow-up to a Previous Work (link in summary), Humor, Interlude, M/M, Revelations, Scent Kink, Scenting, Scents & Smells, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsculentEvil/pseuds/EsculentEvil
Summary: Inspired by@comfortingcatharsis’sGood Types of Tropes For H/Cpostwhich had “Gotta Stay Quiet To Avoid Discovery” in it; not that this is at all hurt/comfort; just saying.(The hero must have it.)This is the only answer Anti can think of when a lengthy search ofhis room in Seán’s atticstill leaves him empty handed: the hero must have his controller.Black suffuses the entirety of the little daemon’s face as he blushes fiercely.(O Jive... Jackieboy-Man ran off withmy vibrator’s remote!!!)
Relationships: Jackieboy-Man/Antisepticeye UST
Series: (AntiHero) Glitched Tails [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1482353
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	(AntiHero) Hide and Sneak

**Author's Note:**

> I highly recommend reading [(AntiHero) First Vibrations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20196064) before reading this (although I understand that some of you can’t due to the rating; sorry) otherwise about half of this story won’t really make sense... At least, I assume it won’t.
> 
> This story also runs parallel to [(AntiHero) Sneaky Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21338581) which you don’t need to read at all to get this story but, well, if you like reading about Anti sneaking into Jackie’s room... that one might be right for you! (♦ ` ω´ )

_(The hero must have it.)_

_This is the only answer Anti can think of when a lengthy search of[his room in Seán’s attic](https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/187114003238/jsego-and-septic-concepts-1-the-septic-house) still leaves him empty handed: the hero must have his controller._

_Black suffuses the entirety of the little daemon’s face as he blushes fiercely._

_(O Jive... Jackieboy-Man ran off with[my vibrator’s remote](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20196064)!!!)_

* * *

It’s this embarrassing issue that leads Anti to slip into Jackie’s room at noon.

He’d waited for the hero to eat his large lunch around eleven, talk to the other Septics (especially Chase who made his food), and then leave before entering. The sight of the room still makes Anti smile despite how apprehensive he is.

It’s just so cute!

The walls are painted light blue and have soft, fluffy clouds floating around it. The large bed in the far corner is partly hidden by a bright red cape-like blanket that drapes over the whole corner from two hooks on either side of the ceiling. Jackie’s logo is printed neatly on it—Chase’s doing (He’s such a father...)—while Spiderman’s is printed on Jackie’s pillows and sheets with the hero on the quilt. Several more images and icons of Spiderman are on Jackie’s white wardrobe in the form of stickers and posters and ticket stubs and Tom Holland autographs.

There’s even a poster of Jackie, himself, signed by the friendly English actor.

Blue linoleum and shaggy white rugs complete the _hero flying in the sky_ theme while also giving Jackie plenty of room and comfort to exercise right at home. The light smell of sweat and heavy odor of determined protectiveness matches the theme, too, and makes Anti more than a little heady—more than a bit needy.

(FOCUS!)

He’s here for his vibrator’s remote. Nothing else. As tempting as the ~~bed~~ clouds—RUGS are.

Anti groans.

This will be hard.

* * *

He’s in the middle of checking under Jackie’s bed when the door opens.

A terrified scream lodges in his throat as the hero walks in while grumbling and he finds himself infinitely grateful for the curtain-cape thing hiding him from view. But it won’t do that for long. Especially when Jackie seems to be walking **to** him.

Freaked out, Anti does the only thing he can think of: he hides under the covers.

The soft cotton sheets seem to welcome him and envelop him in gentle comfort. The thickness of the quilt hides his curvy form and offers him loyal protection. The heady scent of Jackieboy-Man surrounds him in warmth and love and safety.

And now he doesn’t want to leave.

He buries his blackened face in the sheets hiding him and inhales deeply while listening to Jackie mutter and move about his bedroom. The hero’s oblivious, thankfully, and rummaging through his wardrobe for a new, clean onesie.

Which is good because that makes it very unlikely that he’ll check the bed.

The sound of clothe rustling through air and hitting the tiled floor tells Anti that the hero’s currently undressing in the middle of his room: completely logical; but still completely embarrassing: if Anti were to peek out of the covers now... well, he would get an eyeful of heroboy-man to use the next time he pretends his ridiculous cattail vibrator is actually the dick of this very beautiful man.

* * *

Not that he often does that!

There’d be no point: Jackie clearly has no interest—

> _Jackie smiles softly, cooing and petting his Villain gently, “Gorgeous.”_

—in—

> _the Hero chuckles close to lovingly._

—him...

Huh...

Maybe...

* * *

The wardrobe shutting draws Anti out of his whirling thoughts.

He can hear the Super sigh through the thick covers and tracks him to the door. The knob is turned and the entrance opened before a body passes through it.

Then the door is gently closed.

Anti sighs, relieved. He waits a few heartbeats before sliding out of the cotton comfort he hid in and arranging it so it doesn’t look like a daemon was in it.

Then, he pauses.

Glancing around, he remembers what he came to the room for in the first place: his vibrator’s remote. It’s still missing and probably still **somewhere** in here...

> _Jackie wipes away Anti’s last tear while murmuring, “Get some rest, Gorgeous.”_

But... maybe he doesn’t actually need it anymore...

* * *

Later that night, Jackie’s unbelievably tired.

He’d spent all day dealing with an oil-spill in South England (karma, he suspects, for lying to Chase about Anti’s black tear-stains which he passed off as oil) while also zipping back to Brighton whenever a citizen of it needed him.

Suffices to say: he’s pooped.

He collapses face-first into his bed at the first chance he gets and relishes in it; he inhales deeply, expecting the lavender scent of Chase’s cleaning products, and ends up smelling a different kind of lavender mixed with citrus and mint... Was someone in his bed?

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing part 2 of [Glitched Tails](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1482353) and sort of realized the missing remote wasn’t going to be well addressed in it so I made this story to compensate... This means that it WILL fit in between the two parts (and this is why it appears in the series) even tho it’s not really part of it. Anyway: hope you enjoyed this; it was fun to write—and it had the bonus of Anti’s revelation! xD Feel free to let me know what you think!


End file.
